


The Life after the War...

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: After Defeating Thanos life is looking bright and easy for the Avengers especially  for Stark Family who now have Peter as a new adition, or the Avengers and Stark Family adventures in the normal life... Family and A lot of Fluff.





	The Life after the War...

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is not death, Natasha isn't death either...

-Peter! -Tony screamed- No!

Thanos had nothing prepared for him as Peter kicked him on the shin and punched his head. With Thanos distracted, he reached his arms to grab the stones and he was almost there.

Almost...There!

A powerful punch made him skid on the rocky ground as he choked on his saliva. He watched at Thanos grin maliciously at him.

-I told you that I was inevitable- Thanos said darkly and a loud snap echoed the battle ground-

Peter had his eyes clenched when it snapped, but as he opened his brown doe eyes, nothing happened. Thanos' was waiting for many ashes to fly around him, but nothing happened as he stared at the gauntlet, waiting for something to happen.

Then, his eyes widened at the sight. No stones were on the gauntlet.

Thanos whipped his head towards the boy. Peter smiled and looked down at the stones that were in the palm of his hands. He looked over to Mister Stark, who had eyes solely on him.

Tony didn't know whether he should be shouting in joy, or crying, because Peter was the only last chance to reverse the snap. And it seemed that Peter knew that too.

Peter didn't have a gauntlet or a metal glove to hold the stones, but what he did was smack it onto the back of his hand, allowing the stones to seep into the seams of his suit, praying that it worked.

Peter got his answer when he screamed in agony, feeling an overwhelming power burn through his hand and course through his body. The stones colors glowed before him as he held onto his arm and cry out when he felt it.

Peter's whole body shook as the pain finally reached its peak. It was time. He looked at Thanos with a small victory smile as he prepared his own perfect snap to rid of the Titan once and for all.

"How?!" Thanos shouted with menace pouring through his rough voice.

Peter grinned and with his willpower, he looked at his mentor. Tony watched with horror as he saw his kid look back at him, who smiled despite what could be his last moments. Tony couldn't return any emotion but panic as Peter then locked his gaze to the Titan.

"Because, I am better than you will ever be" Peter announced, and snapped his fingers once and for the last time.

Peter blacked out after that, and he didn't get the chance to see Thanos and all his gang dissapear, but then seconds later he woke up because of the pain, his entire right side burned with a pain he never felt before and without seeing it he knew it probably looked bad, he tried to speak but only managed a deep moan of pain, then a familiar face appered on his line vision...

-Pete...? -Tony said- Peter? We won! You did it son! 

Peter managed a tired smile before his face contorted again with new a stab of pain...

-Kid come on talk to me... -The man said- 

-Oh fuck -he said through gritted teeths- it hurts...

Tony ignored the bad word...

-Yeah I know it hurts -he said- but it's gonna be okay... FRIDAY scan...

-30% of second and third degrees burns, and general damage caused by the fight... There's still a chance of surviving...I already called a Medical Team from SHIELD and they are on their way Sir...

-You heard that Pete? -Pepper said- you're gonna be okay... just hang on and stay with us...

-I'll do...my...best... -he said- 

-You already did you very best Queens -Steve said as he carefully brushed the hair from his forehead- you can rest now...

When the medical team arrived, they immediately stabilized Peter and took him on a Jet, Tony and Steve left with him while the rest of the medical team stayed providing primary care to those left on the battlefield ... The rest of the original Avengers got on another Jet and went after them, while Doctor Strage and the other monks returned everyone to their respective places ...

After four hours that for all the Avengers it was eternal especially for Tony and Pepper who had taken care of Peter since May Parker's death some a year ago, the doctors did a great job and although Peter would have to deal with the pain for a few days and scars for life, he would survive and there was nothing Tony wanted more than the fact that they could finally have a quieter life ...

-How's he doing? -Steve asked- 

-He's high on pain meds -he said- mostly out of it but finally resting and there is no nerve damage the doc said his Spider Metabolism helped a lot...How's everyone?

-They're resting for the moment -Steve said- Banner has the stones secured and his arm is gonna be fine he's gonna be back to human Bruce once his arm heal Scott and Clint are gonna take the stones back...SHIELD is doing good on the Damage Control...so everything is going fine considering what just happened...

-And you're good? -Tony asked- 

-Let's say yes, still copying with all of this... deciding what's the next step... and you...? Don't get offended but you look terrible....

-So do you -Tony said- 

They both looked at each other smiling, they had shared together as fighting partners, parties, battles, discussions, reconciliations and even after so much they were still together, suddenly and without saying anything they both broke into laughter, they had not shared a real laugh for years and it was somehow liberating to be able to do it ...

...

It was not until two weeks after Peter could sit without feeling much pain and talk more coherently, his entire right arm and chest were covered in bandages and they was also a big bandage on that side of his neck and face but he was doing fine, then the doctor authorized the visits and the boy was super astonished at how all the Avengers were going to see him, they were so grateful and everyone was very proud of Peter ... 

-It's good to see you again, Peter Parker -said a female voice entering the room-

-Miss Danvers -said Peter-

-You can call me Carol -she said smiling-

-Hello Peter -said another familiar voice- 

-Doc Strage -Peter said- hi...

-What up boy? -said Rocket, also entering the room-

-Oh Mr. Stark told me a lot about you! -Peter said- you're the little smart rat Robert ...

-I'm not a little rat, Stark! -he said- There's nothing like me except me! And my name is Rocket! R-o-c-k-e-t!

-Sorry... -Tony said- the fact that an super smart and strong animal from another galaxy helped on this war and is talking to me right now it's still hard...

-F#ck you Stark!

Peter laughed at that but then had to stop as the pain hit him again, he screwed his eyes shut and moaned squeezing Tony hand, the mechanic lowered the bed and helped him lay down...

-I guess it's nap time for you buddy... -Tony said- 

-Sorry -Peter said to Carol, Doctor Strange and Rocket- 

-It's okay -Carol said smiling- 

-You're still healing Peter -the doctor said- and you deserve it...

...

It had been a month since the snap, the avengers were working on the restoration of the avengers base and also on small recovery missions of Thanos alien technology that was stolen after the battle, Peter was still in bed, although now he could moving without much help, his arm was not even close to healing and changing the bandages was still torture, the young man was very frustrated because everyone was working and he was not doing anything, Morgan had been very sweet and tried to rejoice and although Peter loved her very much and it seemed that her little sister was very tender he still felt completely useless ... At that time Peter was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water when the glass slipped from his hand and fell to the ground breaking into a thousand pieces, when Pepper arrived to see what was happening she found Peter on the floor crying while trying to collect the pieces with his good hand she immediately crouched down next to him and helped him up while one of the cleaning robots took care of the glass ...

-Peter darling what's up? -she asked-

-It's that ... everyone is doing things and I just ... -he said between sobs- I can't do anything ... and when I try to do something it hurts, it hurts a lot ... and now my face looks horrible and I feel like I'm useless ... I tought I could deal with this on my own but sorry I can't. I'm not as strong as Steve or Tony...

-Oh Peter! It's okay you're just a kid, come here honey ... 

Pepper just smiled and hugged Peter very carefully not to hurt him and also with a lot of love as she ran her fingers along Peter scalp rubbing it softly... he was a crying mess but she couldn't blame him, he was dealing with many things for his age, luckily he was not alone and now she as Tony and the other Avengers could help him overcome that...

-It's gonna be okay Peter -she said- don't worry okay...?

-I'm tired... -he said- can I sleep here with you?

-Of course you can -she said- just get some rest...Tony will be here when you wake up...

When Tony came back a few hours later, he found Pepper on the couch with Peter sleeping cuddled on her right side and Morgan also sleeping cuddled on her left side, the blonde was running her fingers on both of the kids hair...he smiled and kissed her but as he came closer he noticed Peter face that was still red with dried tears...

-What happened? -he asked now worried- is everything okay with Peter?

-He had a breakdown -she wispered smiling sadly- Friday told me he was pouring himself a glass of water and the glass fell from his hand... when I came he was crying and trying to pick up the pieces with his good hand...

-He must feel really frustrated -Tony said- with his injuries and with himself...

-He has endured a lot and he told me he tought he could handle it like you and Steve but he just can't...

-I'll talk to him later -the billionaire said- don't worry...

It had been a few minutes since dinner, Pepper was picking up Morgan's room, and Tony was finishing washing the dishes while looking sideways at Peter, he was with the little girl drawing or at least trying, the boy was somewhat clumsy because he could not use his right hand and the left did not want to cooperate much, the man finished washing everything and dried his hands before approaching them ...

-Look, I did this for you daddy! -said the little girl- it's you and Peter ...

-Wow! That's really beautiful -Tony said- a whole picasso my princess Why don't you go with Mommy to put on your pajamas while I talk to Peter? Could you do that?

-Yes Daddy -she said smiling-

The little girl left and Tony then noticed Peter and his trembling drawing of an atom ...

-Well that's ...

-It's horrible, I know -Peter said-

-No! It's Okay -Tony said- it's an Atom I know ...

-At least you know what it is... -The younger said smiling softly- 

-Yes -he said- listen Pete, Pepper told me about the incident this afternoon ...

-Oh ... -Peter said- so it's about that.

-Yes -Tony said making eye contact with Peter- Hey I know this is a lot to digest and it's difficult and you're hurt but ... Pepp and I are here with you and we will help you in whatever you need, you don't have to be afraid of asking for help because you're a kid a big kid with super spider habilities yeah but still a kid... we knew that when we became your legal guardians... you are part of our family and we support each other okay?

-Yes, it's okay for now... -Peter said-

-Hey what if tomorrow you come with me to the Avengers Compound? - Tony asked - is not yet completely ready but you can visit ... and you could help with the reconstruction of the bedrooms ... Bucky and Sam wanted to paint the walls all black and red and we both know that's not gonna happen...

-But the doctor said ...

-Yes, I know what he said - the man said - no effort, nothing related to life-threatening missions, and most important no spiderling, but we will be careful also you cannot be locked here forever ...believe me you will go crazy ...so what do you say?

-I'd love to -Peter said smiling- Thanks Mr. Stark...

-I thought we had already passed the stage of Mr. Stark, come on kid call me Tony ...

-Thanks Tony -he said-


End file.
